1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the shipment of goods and materials, specifically to a system and method for coordinating and approving shipping information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for consolidating manual shipping processes and automated technology, allowing for on-line approvals, validations, associated documentation, securing of asset protection, and providing for computerized tracking.
2. Description of Related Art
Coordinating shipping information is difficult to achieve, and typically involves numerous approvals, and a large quantity of associated documentation. Current procurement procedures in corporations of all sizes are largely manual, or at best semi-automated by electronic mail, and as a consequence, are labor-intensive and costly. These problems are magnified when goods and materials are required to be routed for world trade distribution, and for validations of appropriate classifications prior to export. Export exposure, fines, and even the loss of export licenses may result from improperly validated or non-validated shipping requests or shipping instructions.
Corporations generally require multiple levels of authorization for exporting goods and materials. Corporate policies and procedures are typically generated for products to be shipped, and then must be integrated within the Shipping Request Process in order to ensure compliance with export regulations and corporate directives.
A drawback in coordinating shipping request/approval information via conventional methods is the danger that all the necessary approvals and validations will not be available when needed to effectuate shipment. Also, in a lengthy approval cycle, it is desirable to know at any given time the approval status of a particular request.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,157 issued to Savino, et al., on 18 Jan. 2000 entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF EMPLOYING A SINGLE BAR CODE FOR COORDINATING SHIPPING AND RECEIVING INFORMATION,” a single authorization command is supplied by a customer for the immediate shipment of selected items. This is accomplished by a customer digital processor coupled to a supplier digital processor via a communications link for selecting and authorizing the shipment of ordered parts by means of the authorization command. A single bar code is generated and provided on a shipping label in response to the authorization command. However, no attempt is made to acquire multiple approvals and validations from various customers or departments within an organization to effectuate shipment, to track authorizations automatically and on request, or to create a final shipping document for exporting goods.
Other data tracking systems facilitate shipping products in containers marked with shipping labels and advance shipping notices that include specific consignee information. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,508 issued to Bain et al., on 24 May 1994, entitled “LABEL GENERATING AND DATA TRACKING SYSTEM FOR PROCESSING PURCHASE ORDERS,” a purchase order processing system allows for purchase orders issued from a number of consignees, each requiring different processing operations. However, no final shipping documents are created, nor are any provisions made for multiple interactive authorizations.
The instant invention monitors the cycle life of all shipping instructions and their associated move/ship tickets, packing slips, bills of lading, and labels, from the point of origination by a requester, through any and all approvals that are required to effectuate shipment, and finally through the point of materials leaving the shipping dock. The documentation produced is generated to be in full compliance with export and International Trade Laws.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for shipping material through which requesters, approving parties, and processing parties are notified that domestic and international shipping instructions require their attention and authorization.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for shipping material wherein all associated documentation is produced for full export compliance with International Trade Laws.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system and method for shipping material that includes edit controls to secure asset protection.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a total closed loop shipping business process that accommodates the requestor and multiple approving organizations, notifies organizations of shipment, and generates all necessary shipping documentation.
Still other advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.